


The Ludicrous Human Race

by Xhimera



Category: Original Work
Genre: BAMF humans, Culture Shock, F/M, Grudging Respect, Humans Are Annoying, Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs, Humor, I swear it's good though, Im literally making it up as I go along, More tags as I go, Multiple Perspectives, Other, Possible Romance?, Space bureaucracy, Tags Are Hard, This was a one-shot that spiralled, Traumatic Experiences, alien life, fight or flight response, unintended self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhimera/pseuds/Xhimera
Summary: Throughout the known universe, humans have the reputation of being absolutely impossible. They come from an impossible planet, consume impossible substances, and survive impossible circumstances.There is only one agreed upon fact about humans. Never threaten the ones they bond with. Nothing could be more dangerous.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 32
Kudos: 440
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs, Humans are Weird





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, this is my absolute first fic. I recently read some "Humans Are Space Orcs" fics and was inspired to make a short work. (Short being a relative term) I hope you like it!

**The Beginning**

When the alert came through the comms that the scouting party had set off their emergency beacon, Commander Xheryl of The Mikkherr didnt know what to expect, but she thought up a dozen scenarios anyways.

Such was her constant mindset since she had allowed a Terran (or human as they preferred to be called) to join her crew. As she prepared a personal drop ship with six other Chethren crewmembers, Xheryl looked back at when the problem had started.

She'd known right away her approved request for extra security forces was too good to be true. When the giant of a creature had stepped foot onto her ship, she felt all the authority of command dissipate at the sight.

Terrans. Mythical in stature, strength, speed, and temper. Too little was known about the species which had shocked the Galactic Council by emerging from what had to be the least hospitable planet to harbor life. Terrans had practically leaped onto the scene. In mere decades, they had become a powerful presence in the universe, which made their mystery even more... well mysterious!

The feeling of the ship entering the atmosphere of Trexin 6 knocked Xheryl out of her inner musings. In what felt like forever, they finally broke through and began descending onto the signal source. Luckily the signal was coming from a point near a large enough clearing to safely land. 

As soon as the doors opened, the landing crew leapt out, securing the surrounding area. 

"Area secured, proceeding to signal source. Oculars on people, if a Terran is involved in an emergency, then we need to be prepared for anything." Cheryl called out, motioning the group forward. The fur on her neck stood on end as the group advanced, approaching the forest line of the Dawn-forsaken land. Something in the air warned her to avoid this area, something the local fauna must've felt as well. Not a single living creature was seen the whole trip.

Finally the beacon Xheryl held in her hand beeped loudly, locking onto a secure location for the signal source.

"There! 20 lengths ahead! Let's move!" Xheryl cried as she abandoned caution to find her missing lead researcher. Nightmare visions of their gruesome fate were dogging her mind the whole way. The brush and trees gave way to a small clearing. What she saw defied all of her expectations. 

There in the clearing was the mangled corpse of one of the largest newly discovered creatures of the planet. Lying next to it, just as gore coated, was her apparently dead Terran. 

"By the Dawn." Xheryl gasped. Questions flew through her mind as she noticed one key detail. 

Reisha wasn't among the corpses.

"Medic! Check on the Terran. I need a confirmed Cause of Death. The rest of you, secure the perimeter and search for Head Researcher Reisha." Dawn this was a nightmare. 

"Commander! I've got bio-readings! Theyre all over the place, but they're there. The Terran is still alive!" The medic called, shock registering in his voice.

Xheryl was about to reply when another shout cut her off.

"Commander! We found her! Look!"

Xheryl looked toward her team, who were all gathered around a tree, which had a beacon at the base. Following their gaze, she gasped as she saw her Head Researcher, her oldest friend, and one of the bravest Chethren she knew, cowering up a tree like a newborn pup.

"Alright let's get her down, somebody get me a-"

"NO! THE MONSTERS!" The terrified Researcher shrieked, huddling tighter.

"The creature is dead Reisha, you're safe now, the Terran is even still alive" Xheryl explained as calmly as possible.

The frightened researcher sobbed more, her fear was practically palpable, her scent reeking of prey. 

"THEY'RE MONSTERS! THEY'RE ALL MONSTERS!"


	2. The Testimony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may be sort of long, and wordy, and expositional, but I swear it picks up! Eventually.

"Okay now, I know you've just been through... a lot, but I need to know why I've got a dead, whatever-that-is in my science lab, and a half dead Terran in my Med Bay" Xheryl calmly stated to Reisha, using soft tones so as to not spook the shaken researcher. At this rate they appeared to be lost in their own world until.

"Humans."

Xheryl snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry?" She asked, hearing the first words from Head Researcher Reisha since they rescued her from that Dawn blasted rock.

"Terran is their official species name, but many prefer to be identified as human, which was their previous self identification prior to their emergence into space and subsequent discovery of mass manipulation and slip drive. Humans, as they prefer to be called, can survive a multitude of-"

"Reisha" Xheryl interjected, stopping the rambling. "I need you to tell me what happened down there. Think of it as, a research report." The shakey researcher nodded before taking a few shuddering breaths

"I'll have to start from the beginning of my notes commander." 

Xheryl sat herself down, this was going to be a long story.

* * *

When the Terran was first scheduled to arrive for assignment, the rest of the crew had ostensibly found a host of work to do in other parts of the ship. I could not blame them. Terrans have a reputation for being ill-tempered brutes with more brawn than brains. I knew better however.

No species that could create such brilliant advances in space travel could possibly be that monstrous. The slip drive alone was revolutionary in both efficiency, and simplicity over previous modes of travel.

Thus I kept those thoughts tight to the forefront of my mind as the shuttle doors opened in the docking bay. Ill admit I was nervous as I was alone. To my surprise the Terran was. What's the word? Underwhelming. 

Though quite large in stature, standing over 26 kelns, and weighing by our standards over 300 units, terrans were not the largest species I'd ever met. Even if I only came to their upper torso. Their body structure was bipedal, with an unusually high center of gravity. Their facial structure was minimal, with sapien features. Practically hairless with the exception of a dark plumage at the top of their heads (most likely to attract mates.) Eyes facing forward clear signs of a predator history.

The eyes should have been my first warning. Rich green orbs darted around, taking in almost every facet of the bay before locking onto me. I must admit. I froze. Those eyes were pinning me down and analyzing me like a Grik on a dissection table.

At first I thought that I had committed some faux pas. The Terran suddenly bared it's teeth and lunged forward, reaching a limb out to snatch me up. I closed my eyes and prayed to The Dawn my death would be painless. After several zecs I opened my eyes to the Terran looking at me in a confusing manner, before suddenly straightening up. 

"Oh right, almost forgot, no smiles, no handshakes." The human spoke in thick Common. Their voices I'd heard were varied, but this one apparently had a deep bass. "Its hard to get rid of old mannerisms. My name is Mason Cardinal. I've been assigned here as security."

I was stunned, though not as formal as some races, the Terrans were quite polite. A far cry from the myths and stories we hear! The Terran looked at me expectantly, and I realized I had been staring and not replying. 

"Head Researcher Reisha of The Mikkherr, pleasure to meet you." I made an impulse decision and held out my forelimb in the same manner that the Terran had. Once again their teeth became bared and they reached out and engulfed my hand with their own. I would later learn that this was called a "handshake." One of many Terran forms of greeting.

Mason quickly acclimated himself to the environment as I gave him a tour of the ship. Over the coming cycles I would learn many interesting facts about Terran biology and culture.

Terrans are omnivorous, if it has nutritional value, they can consume it. Terrans have sleep cycles of approximately 5 Lects, or 8 Earth hours as they call it. Terrans are very muscular, as I once examined Mason (with consent) and found their density ridiculously high. To compound this matter I witnessed Mason repetitively lifting various objects weighing at least 28 units. When asked, he explained that our gravity was lighter, and therefore he was "keeping in shape."

Terrans have a rank hierarchical system, rank is based on merit rather than birthright, and in some cases, ranks are even ignored. Truly such a system must be chaos. Yet Masonn assures me it all works somehow. 

Mason states that our race appears to have much in common with a creature from Earth. A wolf. Though he assured me that wolves on Earth are larger and more vicious. I shudder to think of the implications there.

Terran food is, complex, I've attempted to consume several samples, though it was difficult finding food my body could tolerate. The food I could consume was fascinating, with various flavors. The exception to this was when Mason recieved a care package from home. One of the food items was brightly red colored. When I asked, Mason's face became tight, and he offered it to me, stating that is was safe for consumption.

It was fire, solid fire. My mouth became inflamed the heat would not leave. It took several glasses of greem and an emergency usage of xyctopherel to calm the fire. Mason explained during this process that I'd just tried a "pepper." Grown from Earth. I analyzed the food in the labs and found it loaded with a chemical the humans called capsaicin. With was the plant's way of making sure it wouldnt be consumed. The Terrans consumed it, they consumed it by the unit. They liked the taste, and the burning. Mason assured me that there were more potent peppers, and that Terrans consumed them for fun.

Terrans are insane.

* * *

"This is fascinating truly, but can we skip ahead to this mission. The one on Trexin 6. The one that cost me a Terran and almost cost me my Head Researcher?" Xheryl cut in. She knew if she let Reisha go on they wouldnt get through this interview for cycles.

Reisha leaned her ears back in gentle submission. "Sorry commander, I didnt mean to ramble. I was trying to explain the foundations of my observation."

Xheryl nodded. "Just get to the mission, and if I have questions, I'll ask."

* * *

As the mission to Trexin 6 loomed, I found myself equal parts anxious and afraid. For so long this planet hadn't been explored by our race due to the dangers of local fauna. With a Terran though, I was finally granted permission.

When I went to gather Mason for the launch, I found him with some earth device in hand. He was rubbing it with some stone. I of course had to ask as to the devices nature, it resembled one of our Lieces, but on a grander scale.

The object was a "survival knife." A primitive Terran weapon. When offered, I took the knife by the handle. While not unliftable, it was weighty. When I asked why he was bringing this item when we had plenty of superior methods of self defense, Mason's face became serious. "You never know." He said

Terrans. 

Our first night on the planet was uneventful. Mason was able to scare away most of the local fauna. We set up camp and began taking samples for preliminary tests. Thus the nights went by, and by the fifth microcycle it seemed our mission would end relatively peacefully.

Then it appeared, large, hairy, and lumbering. Mason called it a "Big Fucking Gorilla." Which I had neither the time nor inclination to investigate, as the large beast charged. I must assume it was a opportunity predator, for it lunged straight for me.

That's when it happened.

Mason let loose his own roar, and charged the beast, knife in hand. I fully expected him to be trampled, but instead he managed to tackle the beast down. I climbed a nearby tree to watch. What followed will haunt me for the rest of my life.

The two began wrestling and pummeling eachother brutally. No words were used, just roars grunts, and growls. I heard skeletal structures snap. The sound of flesh pounding flesh, and other sounds I hope to never hear again. The calm, gentle, humorous Mason I knew was gone, replaced by a monster. In that moment, I knew where the stories of Terrans came from. This was the monstrous brute the galaxy feared. 

By the time it was over, blood and gore had painted them both. The "Big Fucking Gorilla" was dead, but Mason wouldnt relent. He kept pounding and pounding, pulverizing the creatures body. Then he stood up, and bellowed, roaring to the sky before his eyes found me. He began walking towards me, and I feared for my life. Before he could reach me, he collapsed, and I hit my emergency beacon.

* * *

Xheryl couldn't believe her ears. A Terran, going berserk, taking on that beast, with a piece of ancient Terran weaponry.

"Thank you Reisha. You may return to your quarters to rest while we take care of this." 

The small researcher nodded humbly and left. Xheryl cursed mentally, not only did she have a dying Terran, but now a traumatized Head Researcher. The story was obviously a fabrication. A single Terran taking on that beast was nonsense. She had come to know Mason on a professional level, and he had shown no signs of violent tendencies. 

Xheryl began promptly heading towards the Med Bay. Along the way a researcher from the lab ran into her with the results on the creature, confirming her thoughts. No lifeform without sufficient firepower and a ton of backup could have taken one of these beasts down.

Upon entering the Med Bay, Xheryl was shocked to find her staff frantically tending to a heavily damaged Terran. 

One of the doctors looked up and ran over. "Commander, the Terran has had several skeletal fractures, most notably its hands, face, torso, and one arm. We're detecting internal bleeding, torn ligaments, and torn musculature."

Xheryl looked over the screen, noting the red highlights over the Terran's damaged system. How could such a creature go through so much damage, yet still be able to move? It was impossible, making Reisha's story even less credible.

"What can we do?" She sighed, expecting the answer she dreaded.

The doctor looked nervous. "Commander, we dont know. Terran biology is still a mystery. We've been going off of Head Researcher Reisha's notes, but it's not enough!" The researcher whined plaintively. 

Xheryl looked at the data, she was no scientist, but one thing was nagging her.

"Is the Terran.... healing?" She remarked in disbelief. 

The doctor looked up with a gleam in their eyes. "Yes Commander, preliminary scans show evidence of various biological factors that appear to be designed the deal with extreme trauma such as this." The doctor began bringing up various data points. Muscles becoming rigid to support the compromised skeleton. Increased bloodflow to damaged tissue. Cells coagulating, cells producing more cells, the bio readings were off the charts.

The doctor looked to Xheryl expectantly. "What does this mean Commander? Should we help? Should we leave it be? Should we put an end to its pain?" The poor thing looked confused.

Xheryl pinched her snout, feeling a royal head pain growing. She passed the data screen back to the doctor. "Keep the Terran stable, don't attempt anything beyond basic care." She remembered her Head Researcher's story. "And secure it to the table."

She turned and began walking towards the door.

"I've got a call to make."


	3. The Calvary Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I originally wrote this chapter at work the other day. Unfortunately it got deleted (I'm a poor soul with nothing but a mobile phone to type) So, several mind breaking meltdowns later, I'm back with a rewritten chapter.

"Commander, we have the Terran Ambassador on the comms." 

Xheryl nodded from her chair, signaling the communications operator to patch the transmission onto her monitor. The screen lit up and a Terran face looked upon her. This one was slimmer, with a long mane of hair, and darker skin tone. A female then. 

"Greetings. I am Meira Kithren, Ambassador of the Terran Planetary Union." The female Terran stated in calm, perfect Common. Xheryl was quite surprised. Mason seemed to speak the language as if his tongue was tied, yet this Ambassador spoke it like a native tongue.

Xheryl took the time to mull over her words. She had prepared for this, yet she hoped her phrasing didnt come off as too simple. "Greetings Ambassador, I am Commander Xheryl of The Chethren Research ship, The Mikkherr. I apologize but we have a problem."

The Ambassador's face took on a more serious tone, features locking into what she had observed was the Terran equivalent of attentive. It was hard to tell without ears.

"Ambassador as you may know, for many cycles we have housed a Terran crewmember, Mason Cardinal." Xheryl took a deep breath. "I regret to inform you that during one of his most recent research escorts, he sustained severe damage. Our doctors are attempting to keep him stable, but Terran biology is foreign to us, we simply lack the ability to help him. I'm sending the data now."

She watched as the Ambassador looked away to view the data. She knew the Terran must be thinking what she was. Mason would be lucky to live, if not recover permanently crippled.

The Ambassador returned her gaze to the monitor, looking calmer than Xheryl would have thought. 

"I see, as it is, there are no Terran vessels near your system equipped to treat such injuries. The nearest proper vessel would take several cycles to reach you, and by then, Mr. Cardinal could develop permanent complications." The Ambassador announced, hands coming to knot together in a way Mason had shown when serious matters would arise.

Xheryl felt her ears droop. It was admirable for the Ambassador to think Mason would fully recover, but knowing that the situation was grim enough for her to make the best situation dim. Well that was unfortunate. 

"However."

Xheryl looked up, ears perking with curiosity. 

"I may be able to arrange something. It'll require me to pull a few strings, and I cant guarantee results, but it's a chance."

"Yes, please do!" Xheryl replied. Even if he was a brutish Terran who had possibly gone insane, he was a crewmember, and he deserved every chance.

The Ambassador smiled, not baring any teeth, and nodded. "It may take some time to arrange this matter, I will be in contact shortly." The monitor went blank.

* * *

Xheryl was beginning to think Terrans had much different concepts of the word "shortly." Perhaps it didnt translate well into Terran.

Itd been 6 Vens since the Ambassador had ended their call. She'd recieved regular updates on Mason's status. His body was still attempting to recover, at insane rates. However, the damage was still so severe. 

Finally the comms lit up, and the Ambassador's face reappeared. "I apologize for the delay Commander, the amount of protocols I had to bypass were maddening!"

Xheryl paused to consider what a Terran would consider maddening. She decided she was better off not knowing.

"I was able to arrange a vessel to meet with you Commander, unfortunately there are some.. conditions."

A beep alerted Xheryl to an incoming data transmission. Looking down, she saw a digital document flash across her personal datapad. 

"Ambassador, I dont mean to seem rude, but what is this?" She looked down at the screen to see the data continuing to speed by. How long was this thing?

"That Commander, is a Non-Disclosure Agreement. By signing it, you and your crew are agreeing that you will not reveal any of the events that you are about to witness."

The comms went dead, and Xheryl was left with the document. This. This was insane! A legal vow of silence? She could see her crewmember's incredulous stares as well. Chethren culture prided the freedom of speech. To be ordered not to, it was barbaric!

However.. for a wounded crewmember. 

Xheryl stood and activated the ships comm system. Clearing her throat, she spoke in native Chethrut

"Attention crew, this is Commander Xheryl. As many of you may know, fellow crewmember Mason is in critical condition. The Terran government has promised aid, but in return, we must all take a legal vow of silence regarding the procedure. I am aware of the barbarism of such a demand, but it may be the only way to save him. I will not sign without the entire crew's consent. If you should choose not to agree, simply active your comm."

She sat down, and waited. The zecs ticked by, then, a beep sounded. Xheryl took a deep breath, looked down, and leaped from her chair.

* * *

"You didn't see what I saw Commander. He completely snapped. He wasnt the Mason I knew." Reisha babbled, wringing her hands.

Xheryl looked the frightened Chethren down. She knew the event had left her traumatized, but this was worse than she had thought.

"Head Researcher Reisha, am I to understand that you would prefer crewmember Cardinal to expire, rather than treated?" She stated in a level tone.

Reisha shrank back, indecision warring across her face. "I'm sorry Commander, that was, unworthy of me."

"So I have your consent?"

"Yes Commander." 

Xheryl nodded and turned to leave.

"On one condition."

* * *

Xheryl sat in her chair once more, brought up her data pad, and added her bio-signature. The screen beeped, and then the data immediately transmitted.

Now it was time to wai-

"Commander! I have a transmission on the comms. Patching through."

The screen lit up, and a different Terran face appeared. Their face was half covered by some translucent material, and their head covered by a sort of protective helmet.

"This is Corporal Haruki of the Terran Planetary Defence Force. Am I speaking to the Captain of The Mikkherr?" This Terran's voice was gruff, more robotic, their Common was solid.

"This is _Commander_ Xheryl, of The Mikkherr. Pleasure to meet you Corporal." Xheryl responded, using all of her authority.

"Commander please send exact coordinates of your location. Please maintain position after coordinates are sent." The Corporal replied. 

Xheryl bristled. She was a Commander! Not a secretary. If there weren't a half dead Terran in her Med Bay, she'd tear into this, this, upstart!

Instead... "I'm sending coordinates now Corporal, when can we expect you?" 

"Standby." The comms went dead.

Terrans! Infuriating, stubborn, mysterious, sapiens! If she ever got ahold of that Corporal face-to-face, she was going to tear him a new-

"Commander! Theres a disturbing anomaly occurring at coordinates 2067X809 off of the planet's outer orbit!" A crewmember frantically cried from their station.

"Bring it up on the monitor!"

The screen flashed, showing a section of space just outside of Traxin 6's outer atmosphere. There, before her very eyes she saw space... collapsing?

An area slightly smaller than a moon was warping, pulling into itself. Everything Xheryl knew said this couldn't be possible. Then, space... ripped.

The edges of the anomaly tore, and formed a halo of blazing plasma. Within the halo, various energies blazed, before sinking within.

"Commander! Comms are down! I'm getting interference all over the place!"

"Commander! Instruments are haywire! Theres readings I've never seen before!"

"Commander! We're shifting position, were being pulled towards the anomaly!"

Xheryl snapped out of her hypnotic shock of seeing this, thing. Her crewmembers were panicking, and her ship was in danger. Now was not the time to be shocked

"Comms, do a broad range scan! Any frequency you can secure!"

"I want all instruments secure! Retract any sensitive components, and record what you can!"

"Helm! Maintain position at all costs! We cannot afford to get too close!"

Her orders were rapid fired and succinct, all being followed to the letter. She felt the shift when the ships engines fired full reverse.

Then she saw it. From withing the halo a solid structure began emerging. It was big, bigger than any sentient structure she'd ever seen. Slowly the shape grew, slowly emerging, though slowly was a relative term. 

"Commander I've got an active frequency! I think it's coming from the structure!"

"Play it!"

An ungodly amount of static played over the ship's speakers before it finally cleared.

"YEEEEEEHAAWWWWWW!!!!!!"

The shape fully emerged from the anomaly, and with a blinding flash, the halo collapsed, leaving the largest ship Xheryl had ever seen. It was like an enormous tower with engines at the end. There could be no doubt however, that it belonged to the Terrans.

"Commander, the Terrans appear to be flying a... city?"

Xheryl sighed, the head pain was back. This was far too much. She was quickly beginning to rue the day she'd ever heard of Terrans.


	4. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We sleep safely at night because rough men stand ready to visit violence on those who would harm us.” Winston S. Churchill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started this fic, I expected only a few chapters. It would be an open and shut conclusion, but as I slept, I was beset upon by pure inspiration (madness) so expect some tag changes and me pursuing the plot like a rabid bloodhound.

The monstrous Terran ship remained motionless, almost lifeless, but Xheryl was not fooled. Closer inspection on the monitor showed that it was practically bristling with firepower. Turrets lined its sides, along with various ports that she didnt even want to guess at the nature of. Not to mention the large cannon fitted into the ships body.

"Commander, we have incoming transmission from the Terran craft."

"Patch it through."

The comms rang with static for a couple of zecs before a deep, gravelly Terran voice spoke in much the same fashion as the previous one. No face appeared on the monitor, just an emblem that Xheryl guessed was the insignia for the Terran military.

"This is Chief Marshal Alessandro Tepez of the T.U.S. Retribution. Please confirm your identity."

Terrans and their motions! Xheryl was quickly learning that Terrans didnt have a temper, they created tempers!

Ears pinned back in sheer agitation, Xheryl responded as evenly as possible. "This is Commander Xheryl of the Mikkherr. Are you the Terran vessel sent by Ambassador Meira?"

"Yes Commander, I hear you have one of my boys in there all banged up."

Xheryl puzzled over that last phrase. Mason was the Marshal's cub? Her hearts thundered in her chest. What would be the diplomatic repercussions for allowing such a mighty warlord's heir to be permanently crippled? She had horrible visions of all those turrets aimed at her ship.

"Yes Marshal, your cub Mason was injured during a mission on the surface, I take full responsibility for his condition." Xheryl hoped that would spare her crew any punishment from this warmongering Terran.

Several secs passed by, and Xheryl's hearts began beating faster, what was the Marshal's verdict? 

Finally, the comms beeped. "Commander I believe theres been a misunderstanding. Mason Cardinal is not related to me."

"But you said he was your boy."

There was a low lazy laugh before. "Commander that is a Terran expression used in our military. It means Mason is one of us. I refer to all soldiers under my command as though they were my 'cubs' for I am responsible for every facet of their lives while they serve under me."

Understanding dawned on Xheryl, along with the prickling sensation of embarrassment. Terran vocabulary would be the death of her!

"I apologize for the misunderstanding Marshal, before you send a shuttle over however, there is something we must discuss."

What is that Commander?" The Marshal's voice became severe and businesslike. 

"Mason Cardinal exhibited highly aggressive behavior during his incident. My Head Researcher has requested an armed guard be present during his transport, and that he be fully evaluated to determine whether he will be fit to remain on my crew."

A long silence followed her declaration. Xheryl waited with bated breath. This was it, the main request, she'd hated to ask, but Reisha demanded it as a condition for her consent.

"Very well Commander, I've authorized a full escort for Mason Cardinal. He will be under armed surveillance for his treatment, and shall be detained until such time that he is seen fit to resume duty." The Marshal's voice spoke, so calm it was frightening. 

Xheryl let out a relieved breath as the comms cut off. That had gone better than she had hoped, though she couldn't help feeling that there was some Terran social nuance she had missed.

"Commander, the Terran ship is moving, approaching at low speed, several smaller craft are launching from it. They appear to be heavily armed." One of her crewmembers reported. Sure enough on screen no less than six Terran crafts were surrounding a slightly larger, bulkier craft.

She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

As the Terran transport landed in the Mikkherr's hangar, Xheryl once again suspected something was amiss. The craft was far too large to transport just one patient, and the exterior showed signs of being designed for war as well, with obvious weaponry mounted on its frame.

The transport opened from the rear via a large ramp. Several armored Terrans bearing full helmets and two handed devices escorted two Terrans covered in a lighter armor, with a sharp red insignia on their helms. Between them they handled a large mobile bed clearly designed to transport patients. 

One of the armored Terrans in front stood before her, device held in two hands across their chest. 

"Captain Xiang, I'm here to escort the patient. Are you Commander Xheryl?" The soldier asked, his voice clearly coming through a speaker system built into his helmet.

Xheryl nodded stiffly. "I am Commander Xheryl. I must say Captain. This appears to be an unnecessary amount of force for one man."

The soldier didnt move an inch. "Protocol ma'am, I have orders to take Mason Cardinal into custody while he retrieves medical treatment. Would you escort us to him?" 

Xheryl bristled. Custody? Surely that was a bit much for an unconscious man who'd committed no known crime. Yet, Terrans were a bizarre species, and she knew nothing about military culture.

"I'll lead you to the Med Bay where we're keeping him." Xheryl then promptly turned on her heel and began walking through the halls of her ship towards the Med Bay. Behind she could hear the almost completely synchronized heavy footsteps following. Their silence was eerie. These Terrans were nothing like Mason or the Ambassador.

After taking a lift to the next level for Med Bay (extremely awkward) they finally reached the doors. The moment the doors slid open, all of the Terrans came to life, the soldiers shouting in common for everyone to clear the way, shouting to each other in native Terran, the Terran medics quickly attaching instruments to Mason's unconscious body. It was pure chaos!

The medics lifted Mason from the table onto their mobile bed, where his arms and legs were promptly secured with metal cuffs.

"What in the Dawn do you think you're doing?!" Xheryl shouted, her medical staff were backed against the walls, her crewmember was being treated like some criminal, and these Terrans were blatantly disrespecting her command.

Two soldiers blocked her path. Their weapons were held at the ready. They said nothing, but their message was clear.

Do not interfere.

Xheryl huffed and resisted the urge to growl, then she noticed something. The soldiers were acting harsh and standoffish, yet the ones surrounding Mason weren't even looking at him, rather their helmets were turning slowly, lazily, watching her and her crew's reactions. The moment they noticed her staring they straightened and focused on Mason.

Something wasnt right. The amount of soldiers, the armed escort, the harsh treatment.

This was a show, they were putting on a show for her and her crew. 

One of the two soldiers tilted its head slightly, bringing its left hand to the side of its helmet, and speaking in Terran. They then faced her.

"Ma'am The Chief Marshal would like to have you and your Head Researcher come with us aboard The Retribution for testimony. Any medical staff you'd like to bring along are welcome as well." The soldier reported, hands returning suggestively to their weapon.

Well then, that was their game huh? It all made sense. Xheryl hummed as if deep in thought. It all made sense now, well if the Terrans wanted to play, she could play too.

"What happens then, if I decide not to accept the invite, and instead insist that Mason Cardinal remain on my ship, which is after all, Chethren property?"

The soldiers stiffened and turned towards her. Oh she had them now.

The one who called himself Xiang stepped forward, imposing his presence. "Ma'am our orders are to secure Cardinal and return to The Retribution. No exceptions."

Xheryl became slightly less confident. She couldn't show it though. If this was their game she couldn't let them win.

"What will you do then Captain Xiang? Use force against an innocent Chethren crew? Start an interplanetary incident?" Xheryl kept her ears high, asserting herself as best she could, considering she was barely as high and this Terran's chest 

Xiang looked unmoved, but then tilted his head, as did all of the Terrans. For a moment there was silence, before Xiang barked out an order.

As one, the Terrans activated a mechanism at the base of their helmets. The helmets split into segments and folded back into a part of armor behind their heads, revealing all of their faces. 

Xiang appeared to have a skin tone and hair color closer to Mason's, though his eyes seemed narrower and the color of his eyes brown. The other Terrans were various other shades with just as varied hair. Some had the appearance of female Terrans, though it was still difficult to tell.

"Sorry ma'am" Xiang said, his face in some combination of sad and smiling. "Orders are orders. New orders though. I am to humbly request that you release Cardinal into our care, and I am to cordially invite you, your Head Researcher, and any medical staff you wish to join us aboard The Retribution."

Xheryl huffed, her ears twitching in satisfaction. Apparently she'd won this game. It must've been revenge for her request, apparently the Terran's had taken offense after all. That wasn't even Xheryl's fault! If anything they should've been scaring-

Oh, now there was an idea.

Xheryl looked up at Captain Xiang, who looked unsettled at her apparent change in attitude. 

"Very well Captain, I'll be bringing my Head of Medical staff Raxus over there, but I'm afraid Head Researcher Reisha will have to be picked up from another part of the ship." She practically hummed.

"Understood ma'am, we'll follow you-"

"Just a moment Captain." Xheryl said, feeling a very Terran mischievousness come over her.

"I'd like to ask a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it may be painfully obvious by now, I am not a military person. I'm very much aware that I've butchered military rank, vernacular, and everything else.
> 
> However I'm explaining it away that space military would have a different rank system than conventional military, and that I've had a generous amount of brandy while writing this chapter. So.... I hope you'll forgive me.


	5. Rough Treatment

That monstrous face.

Everytime Reisha closed her eyes it was there, a beast wearing Mason's face. Teeth bared, eyes wild, snarling and roaring. It was, it was just wrong!

The Mason she knew was kind, calm, mischievous. She'd never seen him express more than mild irritation at his finger being burned by a sonic scalpel. That was the first time she'd seen his blood (a freaky red color) and the first moment that she'd witnessed his astounding healing biology.

She'd spent so long with him, assisting in her experiments, lifting heavy equipment with ease, sharing nourishment periods together. The incident with the cleansing chamber, the humiliating experience of him carrying her to Med Bay despite her protests.

Reisha treasured all of these memories, yet here they were, tainted by the bestial nature she'd convinced herself Mason could never possess. She hadn't looked at him since the attack, avoiding Med Bay completely. 

Why was she so upset? From a scientific standpoint, this should've been fascinating, this shouldn't be such an issue, yet... it wasn't fascinating, and it was very much an issue.

A sharp, heavy knock at her door snapped Reisha from her thoughts. She elected to ignore it. The Commander had given her a break and she was going to use it! Even if it was rendered useless by her thoughts.

Another harder knock sounded, almost a banging, and her ears perked up. No Chethren could make that much sound. Those were the heavy knocks that Mason would've made to wake her up for a meeting. Visions flashed in her mind of a bloody, furious Mason pounding at her door like a beast on the hunt.

Then a Terran voice called out via speaker. "Head Researcher Reisha, I am Captain Xiang of the TPDF. We have orders to bring you and your Commander aboard our ship for testimony." Their Common was rough, but telligable.

Reisha froze, Terrans here for her? She rang her comm for The Commander, but there was no answer.

The knocking came again, this time definitely pounding at the door, shaking it in the track.

"Head Researcher Reisha, we know you are in there. We have orders to break in an take you by force if necessary." The Terran called again. Could they force the door open? Reisha had no doubt, there was really nothing she could do.

Fighting her stiffening muscles, she walked over to her door and disengaged the lock, watching the door slide open with a soft hiss.

The Terrans outside her door were covered in a complex suit of protective gear. Their faces hidden behind visored helmets. Across their chests were devices that she was sure Mason had mentioned. Guns. Weapons that Terrans used against eachother, and threats.

What would they do to a Chethren? Reisha did not want to find out.

Then, in a whirl of action, the Terrans rushed forward into the room. Two of them pinned her arms and attached heavy metallic restraints to her wrists. Another pair began searching her quarters. They carelessly threw her bedding aside, rifling through her notes, her desk, everywhere!

"What is the meaning of this? Stop this at once!" She screamed in Common. The Terrans paid her no mind, except one of the two gripped her arms tightly. Reisha could only watcha as her quarters were ransacked.

Finally the two Terrans stopped and stood before the Terran holding her arm. They talked back and forth in Terran for a bit, before they led her out the door, and into the hall.

After a hearts pounding trip through the ship, her colleagues cowering at the sight of her being held prisoner by Terran warriors, they arrived at the hangar bay. Sitting there was a large Terran ship that was made for combat. She was led up a ramp into a cargo hold of some sort.

Sitting in a row of oversized seats in the center was Comander Xheryl, and Head of Medical Raxus, restrained just like Reisha, with a Terran on either side of her. Before she could speak, she was rough guided into a seat a few spaces down. 

"This is ridiculous!" Reisha shouted. "You are destroying the peace between our worlds by taking us prisoner like this, is that what you want?"

The warriors around her didn't respond, they may as well have been statues.

A bustling racket drew her attention to the ramp, where she saw Mason strapped to some mobile bed, his arms and legs were restrained with the same devices around her wrists. Several wires were attached to his body, and a collar was fitted around his neck.

Mason's bed was moved to a section near the wall, where it was secured with several metal clicks. The warriors around him then aimed their guns at him.

Reisha's ears flattened, and she could feel the fur along her neck bristle. Mason had told her one important thing about guns, they were never to be pointed at something you did not intend to kill.

Her fur bristled more, and she felt a vibrating at her throat. They were aiming those at Mason! They could kill him with one wrong move! He was being treated like a prisoner, no, an animal!

"What in the Dawn do you think-" was all she could growl out before a warrior stepped in front of her, gun at the ready.

"Head researcher Reisha, I suggest you remain quiet until such time as you are needed for testimony." The Terran spoke through his enclosed helmet.

Reisha bristled a bit longer before she calmed herself. What was she getting worked up for? These Terrans obviously knew how dangerous Mason was now, yet, something tugged at her nerves. Regardless of the danger, she didnt like anyone pointing a deadly weapon at her.... her ex-assistant!

While she mulled this over, the ramp to the ship lifted and sealed, and she felt the craft lift and begin moving from the hangar. There was a moment of weightlessness before she felt almost twice as heavy, the devices on her arms like weights slamming into the seat between her legs.

It took twice as much effort to look to the side and see her Commander in much the same position, and Raxus looking as though he was about to crumple to the floor.

The Terrans started talking in their native tongue, and one called towards the front of the ship. A muffled reply came shortly, and the Terran shook his head.

"Apologies," he started in Common. "The grav generator is set to Earth levels, we can't adjust it while we're flying such a small craft. We've radioed ahead to The Retribution and informed them they'll need to tune it down. You'll just have to endure it for now I'm afraid." Then he went silent again.

Reisha was using too much strength just keeping her head from dropping forward. She attempted to lift her restraints to get a feel for their Terran weight. They were lifted for all of a few seconds before she stopped and they clacked back onto the seat. This was Terran gravity, no wonder they were so resilient!

It was possibly one of the longest shuttle trips she'd been on, by the time the ship came to a halt (seriously, no windows?) she was exhausted, the artificial gravity shut off, and she felt suddenly lighter. Thank The Dawn for small miracles, as Mason would say.

Remembering him, Reisha looked up, he was still there, under guard, his face peaceful with unconsciousness. Again, she felt a tugging at her nerves, a sorrow for the loss of her, her friend!

They were led off of the ship into a cavernous hangar bay. Various ships and craft lined each side, with many also hanging above them. It was practically an armada!

Looking around, Reisha noticed a couple of Terrans jumping around, reaching quite high in the lower gravity. It was almost as though they were playing?

The Captain followed her gaze, and barked loudly in Terran, the two Terrans stopped their jumping and pounded their arms against their chests, shouting back before marching out of sight.

Curious.

* * *

Reisha sighed in exhaustion, they had been led through various levels, multiple halls, dozens of doorways, all to reach this bare room. The ship was not designed for comfort or aesthetic. It was metal, pipes, and framework. This was not a ship designed for pleasantries. This was a warship.

The room they had been seated in was much the same, except for a metal table in the center. They had been lead inside, their restraints removed. Raxus had been taken to "observe" the treatment Mason would go through.

"I don't understand. How can mason be so different from these Terrans?" She looked up to see Xheryl musing in Chethren in her seat. "Is it possible he could've been hiding his true nature all along? Maybe we never knew the true Mason."

Reisha bristled, something about those words caused her to feel... a pain? She knew Mason more than anyone else. There was no way he'd fake those moments. The experiments, the laughter, the conversations. 

Would he?

A sharp chuff brought her attention to Xheryl, who was looking quite satisfied.

"You're as easy to read as ever Reisha. You care for Mason, despite the fact that you believe him feral." She chuffed again, setting an irritation in Reisha. She knew nothing!

"I care for his memory, which I'm not even sure was the real him at this point." She looked down into her lap. "I've lost a good friend, and he's forever gone, turned feral by some form of Terran insanity."

A sharp slapping sound shocked her, and she looked up to see Xheryl had slammed her hand on the metal table. "That's a load of bovo fodder Reisha! I saw the way you looked at him as he was being secured. You even growled. Growled!"

Reisha flinched. A Commander asserting themselves was always intense. Made more so by the environment. She looked away in frustration. 

She heard Xheryl sigh in exasperation. "You've faced down more dangerous threats than this, creatures that would've killed you in a heartbeat. You've tested experiments on yourself that could've killed you in agonizing ways, yet I've never seen you so shaken up."

Reisha watched as Xheryl slipped out of her seat and walked over to the door, knocking three times.

"Reisha I'll speak plainly. I believe you're hiding from something, something deep inside, I think this has shaken you so because you care for Mason as a dear friend, and now your illusion of him has been shattered. I think I you're afraid to see the truth. That Mason can be both the gentle Terran that can assist you, and the fierce Terran that can fight beasts."

The door opened and an armored Terran stood at the doorway expectantly. Xheryl looked back with a sorrow in her eyes.

"I think you should stay here and reflect on why you keep convincing yourself that Mason is lost. Why you were so frightened of what Mason had become, that you were willing to let him suffer without medical aid. When you've figured that out, the Terran outside will escort you to me." With that, she left, leaving Reisha all alone.

That was the question wasn't it? Why was she reacting this way? Why was she so sure Mason was lost? There was no scientific evidence stating he was. There was no reason to believe he would never go back to the kind Mason he was before. It felt like she pondered that question for hours.

That face...

If, a big if. If she believed Mason was still himself, she'd have to deal with the fact that that monstrous face would be there, just behind the kind one. She'd have to work with him just as before, but with the knowledge of what he could become. Maybe she was protecting herself from that, but why? Why was it so important? Why was it so crucial that her Mason not be the monster?

Her Mason

..... Her Mason

Reisha suddenly felt as though every hair on her body were standing on end. That, that was why. The real reason she couldn't accept the beast that Mason had become.

Reisha slid out of the chair, and knocked three times on the door. Within a heartbeat the door opened, and a Terran stood before her. She barely felt any anxiety from his presence. Her mind was so occupied with the revelation she had.

"I'd like to rejoin my Commander please." She said in shaky Common.

The Terran nodded, and activated a mechanism on their helmet. The helmet segmented, separated, and folded back. The Terran before her had sharp eyes, and black hair.

"Of course Head Researcher Reisha, right this way." With that he turned and began walking down the hall.

Reisha followed, feeling lost in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the grand revelation. Let me know what you think about me adding a romantic subplot.
> 
> For those curious, the Chethren homeworld is only slightly larger than Mars, their gravity is about 45% of earth's gravity.


	6. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some exposition? Me neither, but here it is! I apologize for any confusion and discrepancies. I usually only get inspiration to do this as my day goes on.
> 
> No refunds.

Xheryl mused while in the soft, though oversized chair in what appeared to be the only properly decorated room on the ship. The floors were paneled with some form of Terran wood, the walls were smooth and painted a light shade of cream. The rectangular table she sat at was large enough for at least a dozen Terrans to be seated.

The one thing that caught her attention was the plate of food before her. Various colored pieces adorned the large plate, but she had her concerns. Terran food was far different from Chethren food. Though many of the pieces appeared to be plant life, a few were questionable. Chethrens were not meat eaters, as the Terrans were. It was unlikely they'd serve meat to a Chethren, but it was risky.

Those that did look like plants were also questionable. Many appeared in vibrant hues of red and greens, with yellows interspersed. Xheryl remembered the incident Head Researcher Reisha had with the Terran "pepper." She was not keen to experience it herself.

So she waited, and waited. Hungry, but not willing to light her mouth aflame. The Terran soldier had left the moment she had seated herself, and nothing had occurred since.

Just as she was about to risk one of the morsels, the door opened, and an older Terran stepped inside, his hair was grey, but his face held a gravity she'd not seen in any other. There was no doubt this was the Marshal she'd spoken to. He was followed by two other Terrans. One with light sand colored hair dressed in a white coat, the other had dark hair, dressed in a mottled suit of greys and blacks.

The second one caught her eye, something about him seemed familiar.

"Commander Xheryl, I apologize for the wait." The Marshal started, a solemn smile spreading across his face. "There are many drawbacks to being the captain of a ship this size, one of which is the sheer logistics. I digress."

The Terrans sat down across from her. The Marshal in the center, the other two on either side of him. The Marhsal looked at the untouched food with a gentle amusement. 

"Commander I assure you all of the food here is completely edible by Chethrens. It would not do to poison a guest." The Marshal stated, nodding towards the plate.

Xheryl understood, refusing food must have been seen as poor manners. What primitive gift giving! Still, she would hate to offend the Marshal. She was still very much at his mercy. She picked up a fibrous looking green stalk, sniffing it curiously.

"What is this? It is not something like a "pepper' is it?" She asked, it smelled mouth watering, but fire was not what she was hungry for. 

The dark haired Terran make a snorting sound, with a tight smile. The Marshal looked at him and the smile disappeared, the Terran straightening and becoming stonefaced.

"Ah, I see, Mr. Cardinal appears to have introduced you to our more, exotic foods." The Marshal sighed "Rest assured, that plant is called celery, and it is in no way painful to eat."

Xheryl nodded and took a bite from the stalk. It was a bit tough, but the moment she bit into it, her mouth was filled with a delightful aroma and flavor, a plant like metallic tang that she indulged in while chewing. She soon took another bite, then another, and soon the stalk was gone.

The Marshal chuckled. "By all means you may try them all, it would certainly help us to know what Chethrens prefer during long meetings."

Xheryl nodded absently while she studied another item, this one was red like the pepper, but bulbous. She took a a bite, singing her teeth into the tender flesh and her mouth was awash with juices! Such strong rich flavor! It was hard to describe, but it was so delicious. This was Terran food? From that deathworld?

At that exact same time the door opened and a Terran spoke in their language. The Marshal nodded and Xheryl saw Head Researcher Reisha enter, looking as though she'd just been dunked in cold water. Xheryl watched as she wordlessly walked over and sat next to her.

"Good, now that we're all here, we can begin." The Marshal started. "I imagine you may have some questions about this whole situation. I'll be happy to answer them."

"Will Mason be okay?" Reisha blurted out in Common. Xheryl felt a warm sense of pride. Perhaps she had actually had an epiphany.

The Terran in the white coat cleared his throat. "Mr. Cardinal is finishing up his surgery, he's expected to make a full recovery with no long term damage."

Xheryl sighed inwardly with relief, that was in weight off of her shoulders. Though that was one question out of dozens that she had.

"Those injuries were quite severe, yet Mason not only survived them, but it seemed as though his body was actively trying to fix the damage at astounding rates. How is this possible?" She asked. That had nagged at her too. Those readings were unbelievable. 

The white coated man nodded "Terran biology is much hardier than Chethren biology. Our bodies are designed to be able to withstand a good deal of damage, and recover as quick as possible." He pulled a device from his pocket and pressed a couple of buttons. The lighting dimmed, and a projection flickered to life at one end of the table. It showed a figure of a Terran, with a visible skeletal structure, bearing a broken arm. 

"As soon as our bodies are inflicted with a severe injury such as a broken bone, our brains send a series of signals throughout the body. Various cells designed for such events come to life. Blood coagulates to prevent bleeding, pain receptors are dulled to prevent overwhelming signals, and within hours of the injury, new skeletal structure cells can be seen, though it may take weeks or months for the bone to fully heal." 

As Xheryl watched, the projection zoomed in on the broken bone. The projection speed up, and she could quickly see what was happening as the bone ends eventually fused back together. Remarkable!

Reisha chuffed lightly, and the group turned to her as the lighting brightened and the projection cleared. "During the incident Mason exhibited uncharacteristically high aggression, along with fears of strength that seemed impossible. What happened?"

There it was. Xheryl couldn't blame Reisha however, she had been wondering herself. After the reports that came back from that creature, she wondered how anything could kill it without a group effort.

"Ah, that would be the Terran instinct. Fight or Flight." The white coated Terran continued.

"Fight or Flight?" Reisha asked, and indeed, Xheryl was quite keen to know as well.

"Yes, Fight or Flight." The Terran spoke on. "A Terran response to extreme danger. The brain releases various compounds throughout the Terran body. These push the limits of what we can do. Increased strength, increased speed, and lowered pain response are a few of the most notable results."

"What about the aggression?" Reisha asked, and Xheryl was becoming concerned. This answer could very well undo the progress she had made.

"Heightened aggression has been witnessed commonly. It's a reaction that enables a Terran to fully utilize their abilities without any fear holding them back. This response is found more in situations where a Terran is defending themselves or a loved one from deadly threats."

Xheryl noticed Reisha stiffening beside her, but shrugged it off. No point wondering what was going on in her mind. Either the answer would satisfy her, or it wouldn't. 

"This Fight or Flight sounds quite useful.."

"Dr. Rothschild."

"...Dr. Rothschild. Can Terrans trigger this response on command?"

The doctor hummed softly. "Some Terrans can trigger the response with enough training, though it's never as intense as a true fight or flight response. In any case I wouldn't recommend any Terran learn it."

Another button press, and side by side images presented themselves in the projection. Xheryl recognized them. Mason's scans. One was of his hands which had been cut, broken, and bruised. The other was of muscle damage along his arms and legs.

"As you can see, fight or flight response can be just as dangerous to the subject. The limits of the Terran body exist for a reason." Dr. Rothschild explained. "Without those limits, the Terran body is very much at risk of damaging itself."

Xheryl was stunned, she had thought that those injuries had come from the fight with that creature. To think, Mason had done that to himself by exceeding his own limits. To ignore that pain, to keep fighting, each hit damaging your body more and more.

It was frightening.

"Will... will Mason have any, psychological issues from this?" Reisha choked out, her voice thick with emotion. 

The Terran on the other side of the Marshal spoke up, and again Xheryl was struck by a sense of familiarity.

"There can be some effects from such an event. We call it post traumatic stress disorder. Certain events may trigger mental pain for him, but my brother should be fine. We wont know for sure until after an evaluation." 

"Did you say brother?" Xheryl nearly shouted. It all made sense now!

The Terran smiled. "Yes ma'am. My name is Lieutenant Jonah Cardinal. Mason is my younger brother."

"So Mason is also a soldier?" Reisha asked.

The Lieutenant barked out a laugh. "Oh no, my brother was never quite cut out for military life. Imagine my surprise when I hear that not only did he take on a space gorilla, but that the ship I serve on would rescue him." He shook his head with a smile.

Just then the door opened, and once again a Terran soldier opened the door, this time to admit Head of Medical Staff Raxus, who looked... shocked. He had been invited to witness Mason's treatment, but now looked as though he were regretting that decision.

"I take it then that Mr. Cardinal's surgery is finished?" The Marshal asked, his fingers interlocked. "How did you find our medical practices?"

Head of Medical Raxus shook his head. "It is absolutely amazing, but it could only work on Terrans. I'm not sure a Chethren could survive that much trauma without complications."

The Marshal nodded, his smile saying he knew the answer long before it was given. This was a wise Terran, no wonder he captained such a grand warship.

Xheryl cleared her throat, drawing all eyes on her. "I'm grateful for your swift response, and your care for my crewmember. Even though there were... strained relations at first, you have done me a great service. Please, name a favor, and if it is within my power, I shall grant it."

There was a dead silence for a few zecs before all three of the Terrans burst into laughter. Xheryl's ears flattened, never had she been so humiliated! That Terrans would consider her so low as to have nothing of value!

Just as she was about to launch into a tirade, the Marshal held up a hand. "Commander Xheryl we mean no offense, but if anything, we owe you."

Terrans? Owing her?

"Its better if I show you." The Marshal explained, and used Dr. Rothschild's device to active the projector. 

Articles in Common popped up all over the projection, so many that she had a hard time picking one to read. Once she did though her hearts almost stopped in shock.

"Dr. Mason Cardinal PHD. Develops new tactical armor for TPDF, promises better survival rates."

"Dr. Mason Cardinal PHD. Develops new food production system. Guarantees to reduce world hunger."

"Dr. Mason Cardinal PHD. Promises near-near-instant travel with groundbreaking Warp Drive."

The articles went on, and on. Xheryl was astounded. She couldn't understand all of the articles, but what she did know was that she knew nothing about this Mason Cardinal in the articles.

This Mason Cardinal apparently developed the armor that all of the soldiers were wearing. This Mason Cardinal invented the technology that made this ship able to travel across impossible space. 

The food she'd eaten... Xheryl looked across the table at the Marshal, who slowly nodded to confirm her suspicions. 

The Lieutenant spoke up. "My family has been military for generations. Mason was the odd one out. He didn't like military life. Our father would drill him for hours, preparing him for a life Mason would never accept."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "Mason would always tell me in secret how he didnt need the military, how he was going to serve in a different way." He motioned towards the articles.

Xheryl understood in a way. Mason had always cared for his family in the military. Armor to protect them. Food to feed them. A ship to take them wherever they were needed.

"Is, is Mason awake?" She heard Reisha whisper? That was... odd, she'd never heard Reisha talk like that.

The Terrans smiled, and Dr. Rothschild nodded. "He may still be asleep, but he'll be waking up shortly."

The Marshal spoke into a device attached to his wrist. Mere secs later, a Terran entered the room.

"Corporal O'donovan will lead you to the Med Bay." The Marshal said, nodding towards the armored Terran.

With the slightest nod Reisha slid from her seat and followed the soldier out. What was wrong with her?

Now that the explanations about Mason were over though.

"Marshal, now that we have those matters out of the way, perhaps it's time to discuss the ridiculous show of force you sent aboard my ship." Xheryl stated in a tone that promised very dangerous result depending on the answer.

The Marshal's face fell into an extremely guilty expression, while Dr. Rothschild chuckled beside him.

"Hell hath no fury. Right Field Marshal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may be curious by now, Chethren culture assigns rank as societal stations, almost like nobility. So when Chethrens are identifying each other as "Commander Xheryl" "Head Researcher Reisha" and Head of Medical Staff Raxus." They're merely identifying eachother with proper titles. Identifying without a title is considered very personal. For Terrans they aren't entirely aware of what's a title and what's a name, so they just use the title as it comes first with introductions. Dr. Is excluded because a "doctor" is a profession that can translate into Common.
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to comment please feel free!


	7. The Other Side of The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Thanksgiving weekend kicked my butt. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also warning, there will be exposition. Please don't kill me.

Mason drifted into consciousness on a wave of sore aches and sharp pains. His eyes felt heavy, and he never wanted to open them. He could hear a regular beeping of a heart monitor, voices echoing outside of the room he was in. They sounded Terran.

He attempted to open his eyes, and after what felt like an hour he managed a half squint. He could see white tiles above him, but he couldn't move his head to look around. They must have him in a neckbrace. His hands were similarly restrained, each digit locked in a brace.

He tried to speak, but his throat was so dry, the pain meds must've taken their toll. He tried to work up any amount of saliva, and swallowed, it felt like his throat was sticking shut.

After a couple more attempts he finally managed a low grunt. Then another. It felt like forever, but finally a nurse arrived.

"Dr. Cardinal! You're finally awake!" She stated with far too much enthusiasm for his liking. "Please try to relax, you've been in a terrible situation. Luckily for now there appears to be no permanent damage."

Mason attempted a sluggish, stiff nod through the brace. He attempted to speak again, but only a hoarse grunt came out.

The nurse promptly turned around, and turned back with a small jug of water with a straw attached. She raised his bed in a sitting position, resulting in some stiff pain, and placed the straw in front of him. He promptly took the straw between his lips and sucked down several gulps of crisp, cool ambrosia.

"Nurse." He finally managed with a cleared throat. "Where am I?"

The nurse set the jug down. "You're onboard The Retribution. It was the only ship we had that could reach you before you could've suffered long term complications."

Mason should've known. Logically it was the only answer. The Mikkherr had been on the outer edges of known Chethren space. No Terran ships could've reached them for several weeks. Not unless they had a Warp Drive.

The nurse must've taken his silence for shock, she began rambling about his injuries, his treatment, the future therapy regiment he'd need, and so on until.

"You also have a visitor, a Chethren. Says her name is Head Researcher Reisha." The nurse finished.

That name struck him to the core. He couldn't remember all of the details, but he did remember standing over an alien gorilla corpse, and seeing Reisha in a tree.

"Please, let her in." Mason said, eyes confirming his request. The nurse nodded and left. Shortly after, he saw Reisha's form tentatively enter the room. Thankfully she appeared unharmed, though her ears were flat, she was either upset, or scared or both. 

"Reisha, I didn't expect to see you again too soon." He said, trying not to spook her. What must she think of him after seeing the way he acted? It was only logical that she'd be scared of him. He'd tried so hard to earn her trust, her confidence, and now it was all over. His Reisha looked at him with haunted eyes. He remembered when those eyes looked at him with bravado and curiosity.

* * *

When Mason first stated his intent to leave the Warp Drive project, he was met with questions, arguments, veiled threats, and disappointment. 

When he stated his intent to work as a relations worker and security escort for the Chethren Research Fleet, he was subjected to psychiatric evaluation. Once it had been proven that he was of sound mind, the ridicule followed. Then the visits from "concerned" military browbeaters.

If he hadn't been born a Cardinal, if his name wasn't in all the papers, if he wasn't good friends with Chief Marshal Tepez, then things would've turned out far differently. He never would've been allowed to leave the project.

As it was, it was months before he'd gained approval for his work visa for the Chethren interplanetary work program, and another two months before he'd been selected to serve as an assistant/escort on The Mikkherr.

The moment Mason's shuttle dropped him off in the hangar bay, he'd never felt more free, or nervous. Though they had a tentative alliance, precious little was actually known about them besides their hierarchy and their anatomy.

Chethrens were short in stature, reaching 4-5 feet tall, though royalty was said to be able to reach up to 6 feet. Their gravity was much lighter than Earth's, which accounted for his lighter feeling. Chethrens had bipedal, canine like physical qualities, ears, snout, fur, claws. Though their snouts were shorter proportionally than Earth wolves, and their claws were short and blunt. Many were tailless, though some did possess a tail. They had a soft fur covering their body, which ranged in hues of deep purple to silver, and various eye colors, though most were gold. Chethrens were strictly vegetarian. 

They had some form of hierarchy with a royal family at the top. Though it was merit based, authority within was absolute. Authority was rarely used however, and it prevented many rebellions.

Outside of those basic facts, nothing else was known. A whole species of culture, of nuances was there, just waiting to be explored, yet all of his knowledge was moot in this area.

Before Mason got completely lost in thought, the door leading from the hangar bay opened, and a violet furred Chethren emerged. He took in stunning silver eyes, full of intellect. Those eyes were analyzing him in a way he was quite familiar with.

After the initial faux pas of his greeting, Head Researcher Reisha was the one to show him to his quarters, and introduce him to Commander Xheryl. He still couldn't get the idea of their hierarchy right, and when he asked, he was promptly told that it would not affect him, as he was not Chethren.

After the first few weeks, Mason quickly got the hange of Chethren time. Their zecs, vens, and cycles referred to seconds, hours, and months approximately. Any time in between was referred to in sounds he couldn't replicate, and was told wouldn't translate into Common.

Through it all, Head Researcher Reisha, or Reisha, as he was allowed to call her after the first cycle, was there to show him the way. Since he had almost nothing beyond basic knowledge in biology, he followed her lead in all things.

Mostly he was expected to lift heavy equipment, assist in manual portions of experiments, and escort researchers on outings. Mason made sure to exercise every day, to ensure he dodnt suffer low gravity atrophy. He even designed special clothing to ensure his weight would remain the same in Chethren gravity.

Reisha always accepted his quirks, and more and more he found himself looking to her for companionship. He'd never really had friends, only colleagues. Yet something about Reisha made it so easy. The numerous misadventures on account of his ignorance made for some of his fondest memories.

The physical Reisha asked him for, the incident with the pepper, the further embarrassing moment when Reisha walked in on him naked from the cleaning chamber. All the way to the moment when he carried her bridal style to the med bay when she injured herself.

Mason couldn't have said for sure when his feelings for her grew from platonic, to romantic. It just seemed as though one day he looked into her eyes and saw his future. He'd never had any romantic experience. There was just never an interest. He'd assumed he was asexual and moved on. His dreams proved him otherwise, and one embarrassing morning had him researching demisexuality.

The worst part? He was in love with an alien woman who had absolutely no interest in him besides as a friend and colleague. Mason figured this was what Hell must be like.

Things continued that way up until the mission on Trexin 6. So many days passed with no incident, and he'd let his guard down. One minute he'd turned around to look at Reisha, the next, some armored space gorilla was charging at her.

In that moment there was no thought, only his knife, and his speed. The feeling of flesh pounding flesh, of his bare hands moving when his knife was lost. Feeling his bones break but not caring. All he could think of was one thing.

Not my Reisha.

Once the creature was dead, Mason looked around, worried that Reisha was taken, or injured. He finally spotted her in a tree. She was safe.

He managed a handful of steps before the blackness overtook his vision. He let it, it was okay. His Reisha was safe.

* * *

Looking at Reisha now, Mason was certain she didn't feel safe, even with him in his sorry state. He didn't blame her.

Then, he watched as she approached, each step like the ticking of a clock. Slowly, she approached, his brave Reisha.

"Hey now," he said in his raspy voice. "Theres no need to worry, I won't bite." He let out a chuckle before groaning in pain. His chest hurt something fierce. 

Finally Reisha was right beside him, and he was the one afraid, afraid of her opinion of him now. Chethrens were a peaceful race, from a peaceful planrt. There were no predators, no fight or flight reaction. He must've seemed like a beast to her.

Then her face contorted into a snarl, and she shouted at him in rapid Chethren. He couldn't pick up all of the words, though "idiot" "worried" and "Terran" stood out.

Thankfully for Mason, Reisha then switched to common. "If you ever do something so stupid again, I swear I'll stuff you in a bubble and shoot you into space!"

Mason couldn't help it, and another painful chuckle rumbled through him before he could smother it. His Reisha, she was still his Reisha. It was okay then.

A small hand touched his, finding a spot not covered in braces. He couldn't return the touch, but he said all he wanted to with his eyes.

Maybe things were going to be okay after all.


	8. In Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this should be the final chapter. This was originally supposed to be a quick 3 chapter throwaway project, but I guess it spiraled. Thanks for all the comments and kudos!

Things were most certainly not okay.

Xheryl sighed with resignation, reclining into her chair in her quarters. Itd been a full two cycles since Mason, or "Dr. Cardinal" as he was now titled, had returned. After spending a full cycle recovering aboard The Retribution, and another full cycle in therapy aboard The Mikkerr, Dr. Cardinal had been cleared to resume his work.

Almost immediately after, The Retribution had left, utilizing their still experimental Warp Drive. It seemed as though things could finally return to normal. 

As if it could be so easy.

Not long after, the trouble started. Xheryl kept receiving complaints from various researchers. Projects being left haphazardly disposed, results that were either delayed or incorrect, reports of strange smells around Head Researcher Reisha and Dr. Cardinal, and finally, the excessive tension in the lab.

Outside of these reports were other complaints. Dr. Cardinal excessively exercising, Head Researcher Reisha consistently sequestering herself to the point of ignoring minor summons, and so forth. The reports were all from various members of her crew.

Xheryl had had enough. Whatever tension there was between those two was obviously affecting their work ethic. If she was reading her reports right, it was even affecting their personal hygiene!

This would not do, she could not have her ship in disarray simply because two of her most talented crewmembers couldn't seem to get along! It was ridiculous, and she wouldn't tolerate it, not after all the time they had to fix it.

That's why she had to take drastic actions. Chief Marshal Tepez had been an absolute treasure in how she could handle Terran/Chethren relations. She had decided she would use one of those methods now.

As if signalled by her thoughts, Dr. Cardinal and Head Researcher Reisha entered her quarters. Their heads swiveled slightly as they took in their surroundings. Xheryl's quarters were far from opulent, but they portrayed much of her station. A large drawing room with a desk for more personal business, bedchambers to the side, and a private cleansing chamber and washroom.

As it was, she would only be using the drawing room today.

"Please, Reisha, Mason, have a seat." She inclined her head, gesturing to the two chairs she'd prepared before her desk. "We have much to discuss."

The two had matching faces of apprehension and confusion, but sat anyways. The moment they did, a bit of their scent wafted over to her nose. One scent was unknown to her, it was rich, strong, and heady. Not altogether unpleasant. The other scent was clearly Chethren, but somewhat unfamiliar. If Xheryl didnt know any better, she'd think... no that wasn't right.

"As you two may know, there has been a drastic decline in your work ethics as of late." Xheryl started. "I've allowed you both some time to attempt to recover from the traumatic events that have occurred, but it has been over two cycles. I cannot keep excusing such irresponsible behavior!"

To their credit. The two looked properly ashamed, yet their body language clearly showed their discomfort with each other. Mason appeared to be under some kind of pressure, looking quite tense and distracted, whereas Reisha appeared to be wound up like a string, and desperate to get away from the room.

Xheryl stood and walked around the two, ears high and chest puffed out. "Since this is a special case, I've decided to use an.. unorthodox approach to solving it."

She continued to walk towards the door to her quarters, only stopping to turn around. "I apologize in advance, but the two of you have left me very little choice."

"Commander what are you-"

"Commander please let me explain-"

The voices were cut off as the doors to her office closed. Zecs later, a series of bangs and knocks resounded from within.

Xheryl activated the comm to her room. "I've decided that you two will not be leaving that room until you've resolved whatever trivial matter is still plaguing your minds." The pounding became more furious, but not even a Terran could break down her doors. "I'll come back for you later, there's refreshments under my desk."

With that, she closed the comm, and walked away with a satisfied huff. Chief Marshal Tepez assured her this was the best way to handle if a tense disagreement came between two crewmembers. Leave them stuck together in a room, and eventually they'd have no choice but to communicate.

* * *

Three Vens later and Xheryl decided that it was time to check on the pair. With any luck they'd have gotten over their shortcomings, and learned to come together as a proper team again.

Yet, something had been nagging at her mind during the wait. It had to do with their scents. Reisha's was almost familiar, yet there was something quite off about it. Mason's scent was overpowering, and if she was honest, Xheryl didn't find it entirely offputting. It was quite perplexing. 

With these thoughts on her mind she absently opened the door to her quarters.

She then immediately shut the door to her quarters. 

Words, words escaped Xheryl, thoughts escaped her, even expression escaped her. She promptly turned, and walked off towards the bridge.

Along the way, she was vaguely aware of her crewmembers attempting to greet her, one may have even been trying to get her attention. Xheryl couldn't tell. Her mind was, for all intents and purposes, shut down, overloaded, and out of comission. 

It wasn't until she reached the bridge that she came to her senses, and she knew she needed answers.

"I want the ship set into a standard auto piloted course, then I want this entire bridge cleared and off limits for the immediate future." She spoke, using all the authority in her power.

Like a cracked whip, her orders sent a sharp reaction through the crew, they rushed to obey her. It wasn't often she used her authority so bluntly, but this was a pressing matter.

Once her crew had finished their systems settings and cleared the room, Xheryl leaned back into her chair, and brought up a control screen. It took only a few minutes to bring an all to familiar face onto her screen.

"Hello Commander Xheryl, it's a pleasure to speak to you again. I hope this isn't an emergency call." Meira Kithren stated, her eyes alight with curiosity.

Xheryl took a few zecs to reword her request properly. "Hello Ambassador. No emergency, but I may need a favor."

The Ambassador's eyes lit up, and Xheryl thought if she had Chethren ears, they'd be twitching in excitement. The image made her smile, tough that was quickly overshadowed by the thoughts of possibly seeing that in reality.

"If it's within my power to do so, then gladly." The Ambassador practically purred.

"First, I'm going to need to use some of that Terran discretion you're all so fond of." Xheryl said with a level voice.

"So long as it's not covering up any illegal activities, then consider discretion granted. I must say, you've peaked my curiosity." 

Xheryl chuffed humorously. "Its about to be more peaked Ambassador. This is my request."

As Xheryl relayed her request, the Ambassador's eyes widened, and a cheshire smile nearly split her face.

* * *

Half a Ven later, her comm beeped. Upon answering, the face of an elderly Terran filled the screen. Unlike most other Terrans, this one appeared to be equal parts agitated, and curious.

"My name is Professor Ainsworth of The University of North Wellington. May I ask why I've been awoken at such an ungodly hour?" The Professor had a rough voice, and his manners certainly weren't those of a man who had many friends.

"I am Commander Xheryl of The Mikkherr. If you don't mind, I have some questions about Terran biology, and you were said to be the best at the subject." The Terrans face smoothed slightly at the comment, apparently appeased at being recognized. 

"Very well then, you may ask your questions."

Xheryl cleared her throat. "Professor. Do Terrans have a mating season?"

The Professor's eyes widened, and all agitation left his face.

* * *

**3 years later**

Commander Xheryl looked down at the crowd below her. Never in all of her dreams would she have imagined she'd be here. 

The first Interplanetary mobile station was nothing short of immaculate. Gleaming metal surfaces, large glass domes, and smooth, elegant architecture showed aspects from almost all the species in The Council.

The City/Station had been built in near record time. With the combined resources of dozens of species, even such a large undertaking was trivial. 

Standing atop a raised dias in what appeared to be a blend of metal and stone gazebo, Xheryl was dressed in the spiritual robes of The Dawnkeepers. More decorative than utilitarian, they flowed around her in the slight artificial breeze.

The crowd quieted, and a path opened up as music began playing from a group of musicians strategically located behind her. 

Emerging from the path was Mason Heartson, dressed in what appeared to be a stiff black metallic fabric that emphasized his shoulders, arms, and chest. The coat he wore drifted around his legs and flowed with each step. Truly he was the picture of Terran masculinity.

Xheryl had been so sad to hear of his family's decision to disown him. With the exception of his brother, Mason had been on his own. Yet in spirit of Terran survival, he rose from that shadow and took a new name that fit him so well.

Mason reached the dias, and smiled warmly at her. It had seemed like just yesterday that he'd first approached her about this ceremony. A year had flown before her very eyes, and here they were.

Before Xheryl could get lost in memories, the song shifted, and another path opened in the crowd. Slowly, a small figure made their way towards the dias. Covered in a soft, flowing, iridescent white gown, with a necklace of vibrant gems, and a crown of leaves was Reisha.

The Chethren woman had never looked so happy, and it brought slight tears to Xheryl's eyes. There had been so many bombs along this path. So many insults, slurs, and even threats. Yet before her was a Chethren above it all, who appeared to be carrying a sun just behind her smile.

Once Reisha reached the dias, she took hold of Mason's hand, and the couple faced Xheryl with faces of excitement and nervousness. Xheryl cleared her throat. 

"We are gathered here on this day,, the celebrate, and recognize the most joyous union of my dear friends Reisha, and Mason. Together they have withstood trials and tribulations. Blessings and burdens. Days and nights..."

Xheryl continued with the speech, the ritual was long and drawn out, a mishmash of Terran and Chethren culture, yet she knew every word by heart. What had really occupied her mind was the memories. The memories of the two asking her blessing to couple, inviting her to lunches and events, sharing with her their troubles and joys. Asking her to bind them.

Xheryl had watched for three years as the two became inseparable. Basking in the joy of their love. She'd have never imagined that a Terran could have changed their lives so profoundly. It was crazy, it was impossible, it was downright ludicrous, but most of all, it was the best thing that had ever happened.

"In conclusion, you may kiss the bride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos. I never imagined such an amazing story to come from a single "what if" scenario, and I loved all of your support!
> 
> Okay, so heres the deal. This was always intended to be rated teen. I did not set out for this to even be a romance. However, if theres enough support I'll make a one-shot of what happened between Mason and Reisha in the room. 
> 
> If not, then this is the end of my story, and I hope you've enjoyed it! Thanks again to everyone for your support!


End file.
